Late Stan Lee Cameos
by TheWriterForGod42
Summary: A redo of some scenes of Avatar the Last Airbender with Stan Lee in them. It is my way of giving honor to a great man.
1. Merry Christmas

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from either Avengers or Avatar the Last Airbender, only the story. The Avengers from the MCU belongs to Marvel and Avatar the Last Airbender belongs to Nickelodeon. I apologize for any errors in grammar and/or if I was not accurate in reference to something.

x

I just want to say that I wish you my fans a Merry Christmas and here is one of my gifts to you. Five late cameos with the one and only Stan Lee. So once again, I wish you a Merry Christmas and I ask you to keep reading my stories and leaving me reviews. I will only accept really good ones and the only negatives I will take is for spelling.

x

 **This story is dedicated to:**

 **Stan Lee: 1922 – 2018**

x

Author's Note: And this is the beginning of five that I plan to do since I didn't know about Stan Lee at the time. Just a little greeting card for this great holiday. I look forward to reading your reviews. Be sure to leave a comment either about if I've done something wrong or if you want something specifically to happen. See you next time.


	2. Cameo 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from either Avengers or Avatar the Last Airbender, only the story. The Avengers from the MCU belongs to Marvel and Avatar the Last Airbender belongs to Nickelodeon. I apologize for any errors in grammar and/or if I was not accurate in reference to something.

x

 **Fight Scene between Prince Zuko and Commander Zhao**

Sunset had come to the Fire Nation harbor. In an arena that stood between the tents and the ships, both Prince Zuko and Commander Zhao prepared themselves for the Agni Kai. The fighters had a spectator on their side: Zhao's side had four Fire Nation soldiers while Prince Zuko had General Iroh and the Winter Soldier.

Both fighters kneeled down on one knee with their right fists on the ground and had their eyes closed as they reviewed their moves. Both Firebenders were dressed in pants, had a yellow ring on their upper left forearm and a cloth on their backs.

"Remember your firebending basics, Prince Zuko." Iroh told him. Like any good teacher he reminded him, "They are your greatest weapons."

The Winter Soldier gave the prince a thumbs up in encouragement. With conviction and determination, Prince Zuko said, "I refuse to let him win."

Then both fighters stood and faced their opponent as the cloth on their backs fell to the ground. Zhao sounded confident as he said, "This will be over quickly."

"All right. I want a good clean Agni Kai match." An elderly man in Fire Nation robes said from atop a wall. The man had a small mustache and wore a pair of tinted glasses as he stood next to the gong. Then turning to his left he said to Prince Zuko, "Fighter, are you ready?"

A nod in confirmation. Then the man turned to the right he asked Zhao, "Fighter, are you ready."

Another nod and then the official dramatically said, "Then without further ado, let the Agni Kai begin!"

From high on the wall over a Fire Nation insignia, a soldier hit the gong. The ringing echoed around the arena. The fighters took their firebending stances that mirrored the other's. Neither Zuko nor Zhao moved a muscle for a few moments. They just stared at the other, waiting to see who would strike first. Deciding to make the first move, Zuko started to summon flames as he circled his arms. As they went behind him, he brought his left fist forward and shot a blast of fire. Zhao side stepped the fire blast and it went past him. He moved the other way another fire ball came flying at him. From his side, Prince Zuko shot two more fire blasts. Zhao smirked as he stood still for one with his arms in an x stance. As the fire ball hit him, Zhao moved his arms in different directions to disperse it. Zhao smiled in satisfaction while Zuko panted from the exertion. Even more determined than ever, he then gave did a spin with a blazing high kick towards the commander. Zhao blocked the wave of fire before making it turn into two separating streams. He then pushed another incoming wave. Prince Zuko had a look ins his eye that was determined not to give Zhao any ground. He then did a high jump and with a low kick. Still smirking, the commander then summoned separate flames into his hands as he then kneeled to block the stream of fire. When it stopped, the commander stood tall as he went on the offensive. Zuko braced himself as his uncle shouted while the older man was clearly wrapped up in the foot, "Basics, Zuko. Break his root."

Taking a deep breath, Prince Zuko calmed himself as he kept his head clear in the fight. Zhao came in with a fire fist. It made Zuko give ground as he part the flames while jumping back. Zhao did it again with a stomp of his foot and used both fists to send a bigger blast of fire. Zuko struggled as he did the same as before and jumped back. Zhao did a third time, making Zuko jump again. One the fourth blast, Zhao sent a huge blast of fire. Zuko could barely hang on as he tried to block the blast but it made the prince fall down. He slid a few feet backwards. With a groan he tried to get up, and gasped when he saw the commander come down with a yell. Luckily for Zuko, Commander Zhao landed a few inches from him. Then with a spin of his fists, he started to summon a fire blast from his right hand. As the flame started coming at him, Prince Zuko spun on his back and when he came back around he knocked Zhao off his feet. **(Imagine it happening three times, and each time closer to the last.)**

Landing on both feet, Zuko smirked as he took the advantage. With a twist of his foot, Prince Zuko sent a wave of fire at Zhao. It made him stumble backwards. Zuko did it again and sent a bigger wave at his opponent. Zhao continued to stumble with a grunt from keeping back from the flames. Iroh smirked as Prince Zuko's training was coming to effect. No one could really tell it with his mouth guard on, but the Winter Soldier smirked from this turn of events. This time, Prince Zuko used a semi-high kick and sent a huge blast of fire. The commander continued stumbling while Zuko came closer and gave another kick of fire. This sent the older man falling and rolling on his side. As he stopped on his back, Zuko stood over him, ready to give another flow. Zhao groaned weakly as he looked up to the prince. Zuko had a look in his eye as he was about to. Zhao shouted, "Do it!"

Prince Zuko gave a thrust of fire and watched the smoke rise from the spot. But he didn't as the spot was close to Zhao's head. The commander then questioned, "That's it?" Zhao had a disappointed look on his face as he said, "Your father raised a coward."

"And the winner is, Prince Zuko!" The Fire Nation official shouted with his arms raised. This caused both fighter to look up at him. Then Prince Zuko looked down at his foe and warned, "Next time you get in my way, I promise I won't hold back."

Then the prince turned and walked away. He continued walking as Zhao stood up. Then in a fit of anger and a yell, he used a high kick of fire at the Fire Nation teen. But it was stopped by a block from Iroh as the older man caught Zhao by the foot with the Winter Soldier standing at the ready with his weapon aimed at the commander. Iroh then pushed Zhao away, making the man slide on his back. Prince Zuko was about to retaliate when he was stopped by both the Winter Soldier and Iroh as his uncle said to his nephew, "No, Prince Zuko. Do not taint your victory." As Zuko calmed down, both Iroh and the Winter Soldier released him as the former to turned to the fallen man and said, "So, this is how the great Commander Zhao acts in defeat?" Zhao looked up to both of them as Iroh said in disappointment, "Disgraceful." Iroh then gave a point about Zuko, "Even in exile, my nephew is more honorable than you."

Prince Zuko felt touched as he looked to his uncle. General Iroh was polite as he said, "Thanks again for the tea. It was delicious."

Then all three walked out of the arena. Zhao watches them go as he sat up. The Fire Nation official came up to him and said, "Shame on you, Commander. You should act with more grace."

Then the official turned on a heel and left the arena, leaving a bewildered Zhao behind.

x

 **This story is dedicated to:**

 **Stan Lee: 1922 – 2018**

x

Author's Note: And this is one of four that I plan to do since I didn't know about Stan Lee at the time. I look forward to reading your reviews. Be sure to leave a comment either about if I've done something wrong or if you want something specifically to happen. See you next time.


	3. Cameo 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from either Avengers or Avatar the Last Airbender, only the story. The Avengers from the MCU belongs to Marvel and Avatar the Last Airbender belongs to Nickelodeon. I apologize for any errors in grammar and/or if I was not accurate in reference to something.

x

 **Painting the Avatar**

Aang seemed to enjoy spending the day with the fangirls as they screamed while chasing him over an arched red bridge. A few moments later, the girls chased him over it again. One the third pass, Aang stopped in the middle as two teams of girls came up from both sides. Quickly acting, Aang jumped high into the air. The girls came to the middle and were disappointed when he was out of reach, but their faces brightened as it turned out that Aang was using an air sphere to keep him in the air. When it vanished, the young Avatar fell back down to Earth and into the girls' arms.

A little later, Aang stood with one of the girls before a painter at a waterfall. The painter had a small mustache and wore a pair of orange tinted glasses. The painter held his brush as he prepared himself, "Mm, painting the Avatar. That should be easy enough." As he started to paint, he lowered the canvas and found another girl on his other side and said, "Oh, there's another one. Well, we have to have and adjustment here and…" Lowering the canvas he sees more girls next to him and Natasha standing behind Aang, "There's more and miss Natasha." As he keeps painting he started the part on Aang, and when he lowered the canvas a third time, he finds even more girls there but Natasha was gone. The painter gives them a deadpanned look as a drop of paint falls on the canvas. The girls started to giggle as the group started swaying. The artist gets up and walks away right as the group falls forward and lands with a grunt. The painter then comes back and said to Aang, "I'll be here all day, if you need me."

Aang then started to show off to six of the girls when they got back to the village. With Momo on his back he started doing some pushups. Steve came from behind one of the buildings and saw the commotion. As he came closer he saw that Aang had started to using only one hand. After a few more push-ups Aang started using his airbending to keep his face off the ground. The girls watch in amazement as Steve sighed and walked away right as Katara walked by with a basket and did an eyeroll.

x

 **This story is dedicated to:**

 **Stan Lee: 1922 – 2018**

x

Author's Note: And this is the second in the cameos that making up for. I know it's not very good like the last, but I hope that I can do better with the next few. I look forward to reading your reviews. Be sure to leave a comment either about if I've done something wrong or if you want something specifically to happen. See you next time.


	4. Cameo 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from either Avengers or Avatar the Last Airbender, only the story. The Avengers from the MCU belongs to Marvel and Avatar the Last Airbender belongs to Nickelodeon. And here is the third of the Late Cameos with Stan Lee. I hope that you like it. I apologize for any errors in grammar and/or if I was not accurate in reference to something.

x

 **About the good or bad chamber?**

Aang, Katara, Sokka, Steve and Natasha all wave as they nearly walk out the door while Aang said, "We'll see you next time."

But their exit was cut off when the soldiers at the entrance crossed their spears and preventing the group from leaving. All five look to the guards before turning back to the King. Katara defiantly said, "You can't keep us here. Let us leave."

"Lettuce leaf?" The King asked as he picked up a lettuce leaf. He put the leaf in his mouth and started to eat it like a goat. Placing a hand to say in secret, Sokka whispered, "We're in serious trouble. This guys is nuts."

When he had finished the leaf, the King of Omashu declared, "Tomorrow the Avatar will face three deadly challenges." This caused Aang to look worried. Then the King said, "But for now, the guards will show you to your chamber."

The King placed his hands together as a servant wearing orange tinted glasses and had a small mustache leaned forward and asked, "My liege, I mean to ask, do you mean the good chamber or the bad chamber?"

"The newly-refurbished chamber." The King quickly answered. The servant was a little confused and scratched his head while asking, "Wait, which chamber are talking about, exactly?"

"The one that used to be the bad chamber," His majesty explained with a smile. But it fell as he said, "until the recent refurbishing, that is." He started to think about the situation as he said, "Of course, we've been calling it the new chamber, but we really should number them, um…"

Then turning to the guards escorting Aang and his friends, the King then ordered, "Take them to the refurbished chamber that once bad."

As they left the room, he put another lettuce leaf into his mouth and started to eat it.

x

 **This story is dedicated to:**

 **Stan Lee: 1922 – 2018**

x

Author's Note: And with the third done, I will move on to the fourth of the late cameos. The next one might be a little bit harder. I look forward to reading your reviews. Be sure to leave a comment either about if I've done something wrong or if you want something specifically to happen. See you next time.


	5. Cameo 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from either Avengers or Avatar the Last Airbender, only the story. The Avengers from the MCU belongs to Marvel and Avatar the Last Airbender belongs to Nickelodeon. And here is the fourth of the Late Cameos with Stan Lee. I hope that you like it. I apologize for any errors in grammar and/or if I was not accurate in reference to something.

x

 **Trading dinner for a hat**

The five of them came to the market where the boy had run off to. Momo stayed behind and watched from a steep hill that over looked the village. Down in the village, while Steve and Sokka were buying a few supplies, Aang was with another villager and said, "Great hat. I'll trade you some nuts for it."

The man, wearing orange tinted glasses and had a small mustache, looked at the assorted nuts in Aang's hands. Then after thinking to himself, he removed his hat and said, "It has been a while since I had a decent snack." He handed the hat to Aang while he took the nuts. Holding one in his hands, he looked to Aang and said, "Much appreciated, my young friend. Excelsior."

Then Aang and the man parted ways. But Aang stopped for a moment and looked back to the man as he walked away. He quietly asked himself, "Haven't I seen that guy somewhere before?"

When he couldn't place it, he just shrugged his shoulders and placed that hat on his head.

x

 **This story is dedicated to:**

 **Stan Lee: 1922 – 2018**

x

Author's Note: And with that, the fourth late cameo for Stan Lee is done. I look forward to reading your reviews. Be sure to leave a comment either about if I've done something wrong or if you want something specifically to happen. See you next time.


	6. Cameo 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from either Avengers or Avatar the Last Airbender, only the story. The Avengers from the MCU belongs to Marvel and Avatar the Last Airbender belongs to Nickelodeon. And here is the fifth of the Late Cameos with Stan Lee. I hope that you like it. I apologize for any errors in grammar and/or if I was not accurate in reference to something.

x

 **The discussion about Haibi**

Aang, Katara, Sokka, Steve and Natasha all entered the building with the old man. The old man happily told the villagers, "This young person is the Avatar.

"So the rumors of your return are true." The village leader said as he walked over while having his hands folded together. Then with a humble bow, he said, "It is the greatest honor of a lifetime to be in your presence." Then he looked over the group and said, "As is the Avatar's companions." He took a quick look at Steve and Natasha and said, "Such interesting garments, we must discuss your story at a much more appropriate time."

"Yeah." Another voice said. They looked behind the village leader as another elderly man walked up to them. This man had a small mustache and wore orange tinted glasses. He looked over the two Avengers and said, "When he have this whole mess situated, I want to know all about you two. You just gave me an idea for a unique story line."

"Nice to meet all of you, too." Aang said with a friendly smile. When they didn't say anything else, Aang asks, "So, is there something I can help you with?"

"I'm not sure." The village leader said with a turn of his head. The old man seemed to have much faith in Aang as he stepped forward and said, "Our village is in crisis. He's our only hope."

"Yeah, after my failed jobs on Kyoshi and in Omashu. I can't afford another job." The other old man said. Then he comically added, "And both of those were pretty tough."

The village leader nodded in agreement to these points, well most of them. The first old man turned to the group and explained, "For the last few days at sunset," Katara and Steve look out to the sun while Sokka and Natasha as he said, "a spirit monster come and attacks our village. He is Haibi, the black and white spirit."

"Why is it attacking you?" Sokka asked. The village leader didn't truly know the answer to it as he told them, "We do not know," He walked past them to look out the door as he told the last few attacks, "but each of the last three nights, he has abducted one of our own." He sounded truly worried as he said, "We are especially fearful because the winter solstice draws near."

"What happens then?" Katara asked them. Natasha was also confused and questioned, "What exactly happens on the solstice?"

The second old man explained, "As the solstice approaches, whether it be the summer or winter, the natural world and the spirit world comes closer and closer, until the line between the two are blurred completely. Kind of like a convergence of different worlds, if you ask me."

The village leader then said, "Haibi is already causing devastation and destruction. Once the solstice is here, there is no telling what will happen."

"So what do you want me to do, exactly?" Aang asks them. The old man said as if it were obvious while stepping forward, "Who better to resolve a crisis between our world and the spirit world than the Avatar himself?" He lowered himself a little with a smile as he told Aang, "You are the great bridge between man and spirits."

"Right…" Aang said before turning and looking up at the ceiling, "That's me."

"Sounds like he's thinking that it's a whole load of bologna." Nat whispered to Steve.

"Hey, great bridge guy." Katara said drawing his attention. She then asked, "Can I talk to you over here for a second?"

The group moved to a corner to where they could talk more privately. Katara looked out the window before she turned to Aang and said, "Aang, you seem a little unsure about all this."

"Yeah," Aang said as he looked away down to the side as he didn't really know if he could do this, "that might be because I don't know anything at all about the spirit world."

Katara and Sokka looked to each other before giving their friend a look. Steve had Aang's back as he said, "Come on, you guys. Even though he's been around for a long time, we can't assume that he'll know this stuff right off the bat."

"Yeah, it's not like there's someone to teach me this stuff." Aang defended himself. Katara then asked, "So, can you help these people?"

"That's probably the million dollar question of the day." Natasha commented. Aang felt that it was his job to at least give it a shot, "I have to try, don't I?"

He thought about it before hopefully saying, "Maybe whatever I have to do will just come to me."

Momo came chittering as he perched on Aang's right shoulder. Steve smiled and said, "That's some good thinking right there."

"I think you can do it, Aang." Katara said in support. Natasha then reassured him by saying, "And if you should run into any trouble, we'll have your back."

"Yeah." Sokka said as if he were going to say something supportive as well, but he went the other way when he said, "We're all gonna get eaten by a spirit monster."

This earned him a slap to the back of head from the Avengers as the second old man said, "You've got to have more faith in your friends, you young whippersnapper. Then you can be a True Believer."

Then he looked to the audience and gave them a wink before shouting, "Excelsior!"

x

 **This story's dedication to:**

 **Stan Lee: 1922 – 2018**

x

Author's Note: And with that, the late cameos are done. Hopefully I'll be able to keep up with the cameo appearances. I look forward to reading your reviews. Be sure to leave a comment either about if I've done something wrong or if you want something specifically to happen. See you next time.


End file.
